


Red-Handed

by moshimochi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshimochi/pseuds/moshimochi
Summary: A drabble, Hinata comes home to a surprise.





	Red-Handed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vhaiada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vhaiada/gifts).



> based off of the first 3 sketches from this post: https://yndr4hope.tumblr.com/post/159585810513/hi-its-hasty-nsfw-sketch-dump-friday-and-one-old

Hinata walked in to see a scene that was breathtaking, and though it couldn’t have lasted more than a second undisturbed, his enhanced analytical abilities were finally being put to a worthy cause.

 

Komaeda’s shivering figure on his bed,  _ their bed,  _ draped with rows of light coming from the slitted shades. One metallic hand was entangled in the wild curls of his hair, grasping and knotting around the white locks. The other had ducked towards the covers, shoulder moving and muscles contracting at a steady past. His shirt had been rucked up his frame, so that the lower knobs of his spine jutted out, becoming more visible each time Komaeda’s frame curled in on himself a little bit more. But the sight that Hinata couldn’t help but stare, analyze, re-analyze again was the curvature of round globes of his ass, half poking out from the checkered boxer shorts that had been tugged down around the swell of his thighs, which were dotted with rivulets of sweat that crystallized under the beating sun.

 

It’s when he hears the muffled whimpering when his resolve cracks and he sucks in a sharpened breath.

 

Komaeda’s body jerks, from fright than pleasure, and he whips around at the fastest rate Hinata thinks he’s even seen him move before.

 

Komaeda’s voice squeaks when he gasps out “Hinata-kun!”, his delicate fingers still wrapped around his cock, now pertinently in view. His thumb is midway through pressing against the head, where Hinata  _ knows _ that’s where he likes to be touched, and suddenly he’s hit with the suffocating feeling of why  _ isn’t he touching him right now? _ Before Komaeda can react any further, Hinata drops to the floor to kick his shoes off, fingers trembling with sheer adrenaline and desire, fumbling with the laces.  _ Out of all the days to double-knot.  _ After the accomplishment of overcoming the double knot, he kicks off his shoes with such rush that they fling an impression distance across the cottage and land with an unceremonious clatter against the sofa.

 

Komaeda doesn’t even flinch at the noise, just keeps his wide-eyed wavering stare at Hinata. His face is as pink as the tips of his hair and the beginning of his roots.  _ Caught in the act, red-handed. _

 

It’s a miracle the buttons don’t rip off of his shirt and he clambers his way over to the bed.

 

“Ah, Hinata-kun, you came home earlier than usual!” 

**Author's Note:**

> i promise one day i'll actually post a full length fic... one day....


End file.
